


Blessed

by Andromakhe



Series: Of Blades and Blossoms [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the year after "Farewell, Lotus Blossom." Leo and Lotus finally find time to see each other, and still, the timing could be better. After a false start, Lotus learns that vulnerability isn't necessarily a bad thing and maybe she can trust Leo with her heart. Maybe she always has. Inspired by Billy Joel's "The Longest Time," among others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caring Companions

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it. I'm writing another sick fic. Sort of. What can I say? I have a thing for sneezy, sleepy vulnerability, though only in a romance setting.
> 
> In the eighties series, Leo is said to be allergic to ragweed. I don't have any known allergies, so I don't really know what it's like to have them. I tried to do some research online. Apologies in advance for inaccuracies in portrayal or information. 
> 
> This story was inspired by that little tidbit and my current obsession with Leo/Lotus. It's a sequel to "A Floral Engagement" and set in the following year.

Leo's communicator beeped insistently, breaking the lazy atmosphere of a late Sunday morning in early September. All the turtles were gathered in the living area enjoying some wrestling, but snapped to attention at the sound. If April was calling Leo, they probably had to move soon.

"Leonardo here," he answered, serious yet cheerful. "What's up?" At the face on the screen, he did a double take. "Lotus." The name was spoken in warm greeting as he blushed faintly.

"Lotus?" muttered Raph. "Is this a private conversation?"

"Um...I don't think so," Leo answered him.

"Leonardo," Lotus said sweetly, smiling. "I am just calling to see if you are willing to have a picnic in the park. Just us, if possible. I am sorry, you guys. I know you are listening."

"Well, at least she apologized," Raph grumbled sarcastically. 

"Ah, no problemo, dudette," Mikey said airily. "I get it. It's not that you don't like us. But it's Leo you're interested in."

Lotus chuckled. "That sounds about right. Michelangelo?"

"You know it, amigo." Mikey grinned.

Leo felt conflicted. He certainly did want to see Lotus, and it happened that for once, he wasn't busy trying to stop megalomaniacs who wanted to rule the world. If only it weren't such a bad time. His beak was pressed together before he scowled. Lotus' answering frown, however, had Leo throwing caution to the wind. "I, um, would be glad to join you," he finally replied.

"We can always try for some other time," Lotus offered, though she hoped Leo would not accept it.

Leo glanced away toward his room, where his swords and gear currently were. Looking back at the com, he shook his head. "We certainly could, but you know us. It's always business before pleasure. It'll probably take me a bit to get there, though. An hour, I'm thinking."

Lotus looked displeased a moment, but then sighed, disgruntled expression smoothing to one of grudging acceptance. After all, it was her own fault for springing this on him. "Of course. I should have given you more notice. But it was a spontaneous idea."

"Well, an hour at the most. I'll try to make it quicker."

"See you soon." Lotus left Leo with a smile.

Leo slid his com closed and sighed in dismay. Donatello looked at him sympathetically. "It's great weather for a picnic, but horrible for you. I understand. But saying 'no' wasn't really an option, huh?"

"Who are you kidding? It's always an option," Leo said irritably. But he lay a gentle hand on Donatello's forearm as his expression turned contrite. "Sorry, Donatello. You didn't deserve to get snapped at. I'll manage somehow. I'd better get moving, as soon as I talk to Sensei."

"I have a good idea of what you're facing. No worries, Leonardo. I hope you have a nice time, regardless. At least, medications help you, so there's that."

Leo offered Donnie a sincere smile that reached his eyes. "Thank you, Donatello. I'm sure it'll just be temporary. It's so much better down here with the air purifiers, though."

"Oh, I can imagine. Stay safe."

"You three as well." 

As Leo walked away to talk to Splinter, Raph addressed Donnie and Mikey. "I hope he knows what he's doing. The guy must be out of his mind to be going topside now with his condition. And besides, she's a human. She might just be using him."

Donnie nodded. "I agree. I hope she appreciates the sacrifices he's making."

"Dudes, I think she's different. Like, she was working for an alien brain and dueled Leonardo, a turtle, like he was any other human. Someone like that doesn't treat anyone differently based on looks."

Donnie frowned thoughtfully. "He's got a point, Raphael. We've never encountered any other human with her level of composure."

"Still doesn't mean she's trustworthy. I'm not believing in her unless she does something really special. I think she's in it for herself somehow. I think Leonardo's just a plaything for her."

"Raphael, you're always so cynical," Mikey complained. "And we tell Leonardo to lighten up. She respects him. I'm sure of it. And she's got honor and justice. She's totally right for Leonardo."

Leo stopped in the living area, swallowing a tablet before nodding to his friends. "I know Lotus worked for Krang and does look out for herself. But Michelangelo's right. She could have killed me and chose to stun me instead. I'm pretty sure her job was to eliminate me. Us. And I know, Raphael. You think she has an ulterior motive for not killing me. Maybe you're right. But I choose to trust her. She's a team player, if nothing else. She has good in her, and I hope one day, she'll get satisfaction from it."

Raph shook his head in exasperation. "If you get hurt by this, I'm not letting you cry on my shoulder. Got it?"

Leo offered Raph half a smile. "Maybe not on your shoulder, but you will care if I cry."

"Just leave already," Raph griped, turning aside to hide his eyes from Leo.

Leo's cunning chuckle was the last thing his friends heard before the door slammed.


	2. Allergy Reactions

As Leo set foot on the streets, he began reacting to the pollen in the air - sneezing, blowing his nose, and rubbing at itchy eyes. He considered going back home and waiting until his medication actually kicked in, but he reasoned that by the time he got to the park, it would either be working or would be soon. In the meantime, though, his previous cheery mood was evaporating quickly. He wondered why he was doing this again. But then, he arrived at the park, Lotus waving to him from her blanket under a tree, and he felt a temporary surge of happiness before it was snuffed out by a violent yet unembellished sneeze. He stopped a few feet away, rubbing his eyes. 

"Hello, Leonardo," Lotus greeted uncertainly, frowning in concern. "Are you all right? Wait, of course not. Are you ill?"

Leo shook his head, turning aside as he covered another mighty sneeze, blushing in embarrassment as people glanced over uneasily and edged away. 

"Um, blessings to you," Lotus responded, expression unsure.

"Huh?" He looked up at her, momentary puzzlement giving way to understanding. "Oh. It's 'Bless you.' And thank you." He smiled sheepishly and continued. "Sorry. I'm not contagious. It's the pollen. It's ragweed season." Leo sounded somewhat congested.

"Ragweed?" Lotus queried, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. It's a plant that produces a lot of pollen in-" Here he was interrupted by another sneeze. "Pardon me." Lotus looked at him sympathetically. Leo offered the best smile he could, which was currently a dim one. He did try, though. "Ragweed causes allergic responses in a lot of people." He finished his explanation, blowing his nose vigorously.

"Aaaah." Lotus nodded rapidly, stepping closer to him and resting a hand on his shoulder now that she was sure she was safe. "Maybe you should return home. You should have told me this was not a good day to be outside." 

Leo's expression darkened at her accusing tone. "Oh, so that's it then? I come all this way and now you'd rather not spend time with me?" He wiped at his eyes with the back of one hand.

"No, no. It is not that. But you are clearly miserable, and if I had not asked you here, you would be fine. I...I am just sorry to have made trouble for you."

Leo's expression turned apologetic and remorseful. "No. It's not your fault. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just not feel-" He covered another sneeze, looking at the ground. "-Feeling so well." He looked at her again. "Maybe I should go home."

Lotus just looked sadly at him. She didn't actually want him to go home. She'd hoped to spend time with him but hadn't counted on his allergies ruining his mood. "If it is what you wish, Leonardo," she said, making sure she sounded disappointed.

Leo glanced from Lotus to the path back home and back to Lotus, sniffling. "I'm sorry I ruined your picnic. I'd better be going." Leo sounded dejected. His teary eyes were certainly suited to the current atmosphere as he turned around and began trudging home slowly.

Lotus stood frozen, watching Leo's shell moving away from her and mildly intrigued by the depth of her sorrow. Yes, to be near Leo had made her feel calm and serene, but she hadn't really understood just how much it had truly meant for him to join her today. To be sure, she'd looked forward to asking him to see her again for a few days prior to the meeting, but maybe she wanted more from Leo than an alliance. Maybe her feeling for him ran deeper than mere respect.

An older woman approached Leo and indicated a shaded bench with a single occupant who looked to be sipping a cold drink and reading a paperback. Leo stopped, glanced over at the bald man with the medium build, and up at the woman's brown eyes. She was taller than Lotus, though not unusually tall for a woman. It was just that Leo was smaller than average. She had fair skin, auburn hair worn in a practical bun a little higher on her head, and had a kindly face that appeared to have laughed more than frowned. She wore a long, loose dress with sleeves to her elbows, while the man seated on the bench had long denim pants, a well-worn T-shirt, and reading glasses. Leo nodded to her in greeting and started toward the bench, thinking the woman had aged gracefully and that Lotus might also.

"Hello, young turtle," the woman said in a pleasant alto voice, sitting down next to the elderly gentleman and touching his arm briefly. The man glanced up from his book with a distracted half-smile and looked at Leo, then raised his eyebrows at the woman curiously. She smiled at the man and addressed Leo. "Please. Join us. I wanted to talk to you, if you have time."

Leo sat down beside the woman. He could at least hear her out. She was polite, and he had no pressing need to be at home when everyone assumed he'd be at the park for at least an hour.

"Young man, I couldn't help overhearing your talk with the young lady with the wavy hair. My husband here has pollen allergies, so it was a subject rather close to my heart. He would never dream of going outside during early summer without his reactions under control. What possessed you to do so during your season?"

The man marked his place in his book and closed it, removing his glasses and paying attention to the conversation, occasionally sipping some sort of iced coffee from a clear plastic cup with a cover and a straw. At the same time, Lotus came over to them with her picnic things and sat beside Leo.

"Sorry, ma'am," Leo meekly replied. "I did know better than to be out here now. But, well, unforeseen circumstances...And I think my antihistamine has started working, finally." He blew his nose, but with less force.

The woman's eyes narrowed on Lotus. "Unforeseen circumstances like a pretty young woman?"

Leo blushed a little and looked over at Lotus, eyes widening slightly in surprise. He hadn't noticed her right away. "She's tough to refuse, I'm afraid," he chuckled. "Her name's Lotus. I'm Leonardo."

The woman nodded. "I know you. You're a ninja turtle. We've seen you on the news, with your team. I'm Mildred, and this is my husband Patrick. Lotus should have known better than to plan an outing like a picnic on a day like this. It's great weather to be outside, but not for you. She was inconsiderate."

Lotus winced, lowered her head.

Leo was quick to defend her. "No. You've got it wrong. We don't actually know each other well. She didn't know I'm allergic to ragweed because when we first met, I was fine."

At this point, the woman's husband offered Leo a sympathetic shake of the head, speaking in a quiet baritone. "Hey, I can't say I blame you, young man. She's a pretty woman."

Mildred made an indignant noise and tried to glare at Patrick, but Leo and Lotus could tell it was an act because he winked at his wife and smirked playfully. Sobering, Patrick addressed Mildred. "I see why you brought him over here. They kind of remind me of us." 

Mildred looked into Patrick's gray eyes briefly before addressing Leo again. "And is Patrick right? You foolishly thought a little inconvenience like hay fever was worth it for her?"

"Something like that," Leo affirmed, coughing slightly and clearing his throat.

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Patrick grumbled halfheartedly, though Mildred's peck to his forehead improved his mood immediately and he smiled warmly at her, offering his coffee. Smiling gently at him, Mildred drank gratefully, not even realizing she'd been thirsty until he'd proffered the drink. She set it down next to Patrick and turned back to Leo and Lotus.

Mildred patted Leo on the arm with one hand, her other arm around Patrick's waist. "Maybe you're right." She looked Lotus in the eyes and removed her hand from Leo's arm. "Young lady, I suggest you find something indoors to do, or else plan to meet again later in the day. Closer to sunset. There should be less pollen then. And do you have an air purifier at home?"

"No, Grandmother," Lotus answered. "I do not have allergies and never felt like I really needed one. I usually have my windows open."

"Well, if Leonardo is going to spend significant amounts of time in your home during ragweed season, which runs through October, you might consider purchasing one for him. It should help a great deal. The best thing for Leonardo is to minimize his exposure to the pollen, and air filtration should work well for that. It wouldn't hurt you, either, if you decide to use it for yourself." Mildred noticed Lotus' foreign accent and appearance, though she was wearing Western clothing in the form of a blouse with short sleeves and a long pleated skirt that fell to her knees. Mildred glanced at Leo's turtle face, his ninja gear, the sword at his belt. She noticed that Lotus carried a sheathed dagger over her back. Perhaps these two were just unconventional enough to work as a couple.

"Of course, Grandmother. I will pick one up," Lotus murmured.

The woman smiled conspiratorially at Leo and nodded to Lotus. "Thank you both for your time. It was wonderful to meet you. I hope you two can have that picnic after all. Have a nice day, and I hope I have been of some assistance."

"Thank you. Same to you," Leo answered graciously. "And it was nice meeting you, Patrick." He stood up and offered respectful, formal bows to Mildred and Patrick, who glanced at each other in identical mild surprise before waving to him.

"Yes, you have," Lotus replied politely. "Thank you for the advice, and I wish you both a good day as well." She stood up and picked up her things, going back to the tree she'd been under before as Leo joined her.

Lotus pulled a set of keys from her purple shoulder bag and held one with a triangular bow out to Leo. "Mildred said you have to get away from here. Why don't you go ahead to my place? I will see about a purifier and meet you there."

Leo smiled warmly at her, bright and gentle. "Sounds like a plan. I appreciate this." He took her keys, laughing at the little turtle figurine attached to them, and stowed them in his belt, giving Lotus a medium bow and taking her cooler before jogging off.


	3. Musical Memories

The first thing Leo did after entering Lotus' apartment was to close the windows in the living room and the kitchen. He started a standing fan next to the TV, which was angled toward the couch, and put the picnic food into the refrigerator. He removed all his gear and put everything but his belt into a small plastic bag, tying it shut and exchanging it for clean clothing. He put the bag with the dirty clothing into his belt and took a shower. No point getting away from the pollen only to be carrying it on him. His belt and sword was left on a table beside the couch, though he did wear the rest of his gear.

All of that done, he reclined on the couch with a cup of honeyed tea, remote in hand, flipping through TV channels. Clicking the TV off, he turned the stereo on instead and turned the radio to a soft rock station, something that played melodic ballads. This was the kind of music he would prefer to listen to more of, but that wish was often drowned out by Michelangelo's loud electric guitars or Raphael's catchy or smooth jazz. Leo liked songs from both genres, but not enough to make those tastes enjoyable. Donatello preferred quiet when working, but if he did listen to music, it was usually instrumentals like movie soundtracks. Splinter either preferred informational talk radio; the Japanese music he grew up with; or music characterized by emotional vocals, lyrics, and a sort of nonchalant and relaxing groove.

Leo was happily singing along with Boston's "Let Me Take You Home Tonight" when there was a knock on the door. He turned off the stereo and then called through the door. "Who is it?"

"Lotus," she called back.

Leo let her in, offering to take the box she cradled against her chest. But she refused his help and set the box in the middle of the living room, beginning to open it. Leo closed the door behind her and turned the stereo back on. Lotus paused briefly in the act of sliding the air purifier out of the box and nodded to Leo. "I like your taste in music" was her comment.

"Excellent. What sort of music do you like? Oh, and here." He threw her keys so they landed right beside her from his place on the purple couch. She picked them up and stowed them in her travel bag, eyes flicking to Leo in time to see him sipping his tea. "And I hope you don't mind, but I took a shower to get pollen off me and put the food from the cooler in the fridge."

"Thank you for the help with the food. I noticed you closed the windows. Nice throw with the keys. Very precise." She smiled at Leo, always appreciative of athleticism. 

Leo grinned back. "Thank you very much," he accepted happily.

"It is difficult to say what kind of music I like. I like songs from many categories. It is easier to say what I dislike. Namely, screaming guitars, electronic dance music, and that style that is more talking than singing. But to try to answer you, my favorite kinds are soft rock and romantic songs. Quieter ones, I mean."

"More talking than singing? I take it you mean rap. I agree. I'm not a fan of it, either, especially when it became edgier and dirtier in terms of lyrics. I like soft love songs, too, and power ballads. Perhaps you can introduce me to music I haven't heard yet."

"I will keep it in mind." Lotus nodded acknowledgement, turning her attention to the purifier and hesitating, frowning.

Leo eyed the box and noted she'd gotten a high efficiency model. He nodded approval at Lotus. "That's the kind of filtration I need. I really appreciate what this cost you." He motioned to the purifier and raised his eyebrows at Lotus, making his way to it to set it up. Lotus stood up and reopened the windows as Leo turned the purifier on and set it to a medium speed. They ended up sitting beside each other on the couch, Three Dog Night's "'Til The World Ends" serving as a soundtrack.

"I asked a store employee for help choosing one and he said that one was relatively affordable and should suit my purposes."

"Mmm," Leo murmured, laying his head back against a small pillow so he was looking up at the ceiling, reaching to put his empty mug on the table next to his sword..

Lotus touched Leo's hand and turned it so it was palm up, curling her fingers around his middle one and resting her palm against his. She began to hum along with the song softly. Lotus watched as Leo smiled drowsily and partially closed his eyes. The background music and Lotus' melodious singing voice were relaxing and Leo found himself stifling a yawn behind a hand before stretching his arms over his head, his spine and his neck going taut a few seconds before he relaxed back against the couch. His right palm rested on the upholstered cushion beside him as Lotus clutched his other hand once more.

"Tired?" Lotus asked gently.

Leo's eyes opened and he sat up. "Mmm. Sort of." He frowned. "Not sure why. It's not like I've been doing much. I've been such horrible company." He laughed awkwardly.

"What?" Lotus sounded genuinely mystified. "You've been fine. If you are talking about our miscommunication earlier, it has long since been forgiven."

Leo turned toward Lotus and took her hands in his, looking intently into her face. "Well, there's that, but I mean...Um..." Leo paused, his hands turning over and over in agitation. "You wanted to share a picnic on a nice autumn morning. Because of me, that didn't work out. We could do it at dinner time, possibly. I'd have to ask Sensei. Now I'm lethargic. You didn't ask me to join you just to basically be unavailable. What kind of a guest am I? What kind of friend?"

Lotus pulled one hand from Leo's and patted the back of it while her other hand squeezed his other one, her heart filling with tenderness. Leo brought that out in her and she wondered at it. It was so effortless for him. But then, Leo wasn't like the kinds of men she was used to dealing with - men who saw her as inferior or felt threatened by her skill and talent as a ninja. Leo didn't know it, but Lotus understood quite well what it was to be an outcast. But really, it was Leonardo himself that made the good impulses she was long used to pushing aside suddenly feel natural and right. She remembered that as a child, before she was hardened by society's lack of empathy and its cruel competition, she'd felt a deep connection to those like her, those who didn't fit conventional molds and niches. Perhaps she still did, and that was why physical differences weren't important to her. She knew deep in her core that appearance was just packaging. What really mattered was the product inside, irrespective of the beauty of the box. And she'd seen lots of pretty boxes with disappointing merchandise inside.

Lotus understood. Leonardo felt inadequate. He thought she deserved better, when really, he had it all wrong. She liked seeing him vulnerable. It made her feel closer to him, humanized him as more than just the leader of a ninja team and a talented swordsman. In short, it made her love him more. Not that she didn't appreciate combat prowess, but she knew many men who were good with a sword. She didn't know too many men with Leo's balance of command and diplomacy, his conviction that good was the only way despite its lack of material benefit, the honor that wouldn't allow him to be dishonest while still being realistic enough to strategize and delegate tasks with efficiency. Yes. She admitted it. A romantic relationship was a possibility she was not ruling out. It all depended on Leonardo, though. Would he cooperate? 

"Leonardo," Lotus said solemnly, "do you think you've been an inconvenience? Do you think I regret asking for your companionship today?"

"Well, yes." Leo nodded. "I have a job to do and I'm not doing it."

"How so? You are talking to me, aren't you?"

"Sure. But if I'm going to sleep, it'd be better to do so at the lair. It's a waste of time to do it here. And there's the purifier." He indicated the machine, which was humming along happily. "Something you don't necessarily need."

"I need air just as much as you do," Lotus giggled. "Is it really a bad thing if it's cleaner going in? Because really, I think it's better that way. Less wear and tear on the lungs."

Leo chuckled. "Well...when you put it like that..."

"As for sleeping, it's a legitimate requirement. How is it a waste of time if your body needs it? By that logic, you shouldn't eat here because your only purpose is to entertain me. And then, I'd be a terrible hostess for not feeding you and ensuring that as a guest, you're comfortable and your needs are being met." Lotus put an arm around Leo's shoulders and maneuvered his head to lie against her shoulder. Caressing his forehead, she said, "Listen, Leonardo. It is enough that you are here with me. I can deal with you not being conscious for the entire time. I have other means of entertainment, other things to occupy my time. All right?"

Leo lifted his head and smiled. "Okay. I'm happy to be with you, too." He maneuvered one arm to wrap around Lotus' waist and squeezed her in a partial embrace. Lotus returned the gesture and got off the couch, raising a hand to keep Leo in his place. She put her dagger next to Leo's sword and left the room silently.

Lotus returned with a futon and a sheet, spreading it on the floor in front of the couch. Leo picked himself up somewhat torpidly and helped her to arrange the sheet on the mattress. Lotus left the room again and returned with a few pillows and a blanket large enough to share. Leo lowered himself onto the futon and crawled to one of the pillows, lying on his side partially propped on one forearm.

Billy Joel's "You're My Home" began to play and Leo grinned, eyes lighting up. "I love this song." He began singing the first verse and Lotus found she liked his voice and told him so. That earned her a bright smile and a faint blush of pleased embarrassment.

Emboldened by Leo's previous acceptance of her physical flirtation, Lotus put a pillow over Leo's ribs and part of his shell and lay down on her back beside him, head resting on his shell while her hair trailed over his chest. Laughing softly, Leo lowered his head to his pillow and began playing with her hair with one hand while rhythmically combing his fingers over her scalp with the other. When he raised up to see what Lotus was up to, he noticed her eyes were drooping while one of her arms lay across one of his. Leo rested the hand that had been stroking her brow carefully over her chest. Lotus caught his wrist and placed his palm over one of her breasts. Lotus felt Leo's start of surprise as he froze and then slowly pulled his hand away from it. Lotus sighed audibly and released Leo's wrist, annoyed at the loss of contact. Leo recognized the sound as one of complaint and hesitantly replaced his hand. When Lotus didn't protest, he tried caressing it through her blouse and then squeezing it. At her sudden gasp, his hand was retracted as though burned, coming to rest on one of her shoulders and then moving to stroke Lotus' cheek in apology. "Sorry," he whimpered anxiously, voice going up in pitch due to his agitation.

Lotus turned onto her side, facing Leo, and moved the pillow from his shell to the space beside his, resting her head on it. "It is all right. They are sensitive. You were on the right track. Perhaps slightly less pressure. But not too little. This needs finesse and precision."

"Maybe now's not a good time," Leo murmured. "I don't think my brain's running at full capacity." Indeed. He already sounded half asleep.

Lotus squeezed his forearm and maneuvered one of Leo's arms to support her neck, her head on a level with his shoulder. She lay like that a short while and then glanced up at Leo, who wore a troubled frown. "What is wrong, Leonardo?" she asked with concern, Billy Joel's "The Longest Time" beginning to play.

"Can't sleep. Missing something."

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No. This is fine," he said sleepily. "It's something else. I can't pinpoint it. Maybe if I held something." He began to reach a foot out toward a pillow, snagging it between his toes and pulling it toward him.

But then, Lotus smirked craftily and took the pillow away, using it to support her knees as she turned her back to Leo and nestled between his arms. The pillow under her head was angled so she could rest on it without it getting in Leo's way.

Without thinking, Leo lowered his head and brushed his beak over the crook of her neck and shoulder. At her shudder, Leo began to release her from his hold, but she tried to press closer to him, one arm holding him in place firmly by draping over his arm. Her other arm was hooked under her pillow.

Lotus felt Leo trying to shift minutely, heard one of his joints crack, pulled away a little and glanced back to see Leo rolling stiff shoulders and flexing his joints to loosen them. He sighed in relief and lay on his carapace, extending his legs and arms in a full body stretch that was so languid that Lotus could feel the exquisite tension and relaxation in her own muscles. Leo made eye contact with her briefly, though it was more just to acknowledge her awareness than to communicate anything. He gathered her into his arms again when he stabilized on his side, and his sigh of utter bliss and relaxation brought her joy. Somehow, the fact that Leo wasn't trying to impress or arouse her made him more attractive to her. Pity he wasn't in the mood for intimate touches just now. No matter. 

Lotus went limp in Leo's embrace, making herself comfortable in her previous position with one arm under her pillow and the other over one of Leo's. She felt Leo's deep breaths as he drifted further and further into sleep. She didn't see it, but felt his chest move against her back and heard the slow intake and release of air as Leo gave a large, contented yawn, hand moving to cover his gaping beak. Lotus' reaction was to shift more closely against Leo and to rest her palm against the back of his hand when he lowered his arm over her again. Leo's arms tightened around her protectively as he placed another kiss to the base of her neck and touched it with the tip of his tongue fleetingly. Lotus' moan of pleasure was music to his ears and the last thing he heard until he woke again.

Lotus knew Leo would rest very well, and she was pleased to have facilitated it in such a mutually beneficial way. Being in Leo's arms was as soothing and satisfying as she'd thought it would be. She felt safe in the arms of a cold-blooded turtle who could overpower her if he so wished, but those thoughts were not as disgusting or scary as she thought they were supposed to be. Lotus knew this turtle was more human than some humans and that his strength would always be used to aid or defend her, and she fell asleep knowing she was loved.


	4. Refusals

The beeping of Leo's communicator brought him slowly to awareness. He frowned in annoyance and sat up with some effort, muscles still sluggish and senses slightly dulled. Lotus touched his shoulder and turned one of his hands over, dropping his communicator onto his upturned palm as he removed his mask and rubbed his eyes with the other. Nodding his thanks, he glared at the com before climbing onto the couch and answering it reluctantly.

"Hello? What's the problem?" His tone was clipped and abrupt, voice still heavy from sleep.

"Well gee, nice to hear from you, too," April snapped, sarcastic and equally grumpy.

Leo winced, the tip of his tongue between his beak. "Oh...Sorry, April. I swear, I keep doing this today." He sighed in moderate frustration. Lotus clicked her tongue sympathetically from the dining table across the room, carrying on with her meal of rice, chicken, tea, and assorted Japanese vegetables, with a little bowl of miso soup on the side.

"Doing what?" April asked, tone slightly mollified, but not quite friendly.

"Losing my temper with people. Or turtles."

April's voice grew concerned. "Oh. Is something wrong? You're not usually like that."

"Well, my allergies didn't help my mood, and then my nap got interrupted. But I wouldn't call either event a disaster." Leo sounded annoyed yet guilty..

"Oh. Sorry. You did sound kind of sleepy, now that you mention it." April was suddenly all sympathy. "Sorry about the allergies, too. I'll let you go back to sleep."

Leo sighed nearly inaudibly. "I'm pretty much awake now. But it's not your fault you woke me up. It's not like it's an unreasonable hour. Is there some kind of crisis?"

"No, actually. That's why I feel badly for waking you. I just wanted to know if you and the guys wanted to eat out with Irma and me. I figured that we're both off from work, you guys aren't busy saving the city or the world, so why not hang out?"

Leo groaned, lowering the com and glancing at Lotus, who was frowning sadly. Speaking into the communicator, he hesitated. "You know, April, normally I'd love to. And I truly appreciate the gesture." Leo's voice was completely sincere and totally regretful. "But I can't. I'm actually, um, engaged at the moment. You could call the guys and ask them if they're up for it. I'm sure Michelangelo would be willing."

"Call them? Can't you just have him speak to me on your communicator?"

"No," Leo said sharply, tone gentling as he spoke again. "They're not here. Look, I have to go. I'm sorry I have to decline your invitation. It sounds like it would have been fun. But do call the others. As far as I know, they have nothing pressing to do at the moment."

April frowned in puzzlement but nodded. "We'll miss you. At least, Irma and I. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yes. Hopefully under more relaxed circumstances. Apologies once again for my attitude. Was just cranky. Bye for now."

"It's okay, Leonardo. I hate being woken up, too." April laughed and disconnected the call and Leo closed his com, returning it to his belt as he sighed heavily. Leo tried to catch Lotus' eye but she wouldn't look at him. "Lotus?" he asked cautiously.

Lotus just picked up her chopsticks with a click and carried on with her lunch, shaking her head.

"Um, I'll be back," Leo said uncertainly. "Need the facilities." 

Lotus nodded, chewing a bite of food, but still wouldn't look at him. 

Leo picked up his mask from the futon and walked away. When he reentered the room, he was wearing it again. He saw Lotus was eating slowly,but it was clear she was unhappy. He came up behind her and patted her shoulder. She looked back and put down her chopsticks, swallowing her food before speaking.

"Are you hungry? There is food on the stove. I covered the pan. I can get it for you." 

"Uh, are you all right?" Leo asked kindly, hand still on her shoulder. "I'm hungry, but that doesn't really matter if you aren't doing well."

"I will get you your food. Please have a seat." Lotus indicated the chair across from her, standing and making Leo's plate.

Leo sat, now worried. Had he done something wrong? Was she upset about April? If so, why? And why wouldn't she talk to him?

Lotus set Leo's warm plate in front of him, as well as a cup of hot water with a tea bag inside, and resumed her seat without a word.

"Thank you," Leo murmured, still troubled.

"Of course. It was no problem," Lotus answered sorrowfully.

"Lotus, come on. Talk to me. You're upset with me, aren't you?" He sounded like a leader.

"What? No, of course not. If I were upset with you, I would be ignoring you."

"You don't want to talk to me. Isn't that the same thing?"

"Would you like some wine? Or beer?" Lotus winked, smirking.

"Isn't that unhealthy and dangerous? Besides, I don't know how Sensei feels about underage drinking, or drinking in general. I don't think he'd like it, though. And you aren't distracting me so easily." Leo's voice took on a stern edge with the last sentence.

"Oh, you'd be fine. I think a cold beer would go well with the meal. You're small, but heavy enough that I doubt the little alcohol would even affect you, especially if you're eating. Do not worry. I do not aim to intoxicate you. From one ninja to another, I know the stupidity of drinking to excess. 

"As for unhealthy, well, I have heard red wine is good for one's health in small amounts. I say alcohol is no more dangerous than carrying our swords. You see? Yes, it is unhealthy and dangerous, but there is also management and responsible use."

Leo nodded in understanding. "Not today, I think. I'd need to discuss it with Sensei." He removed the tea bag and sipped at his drink, smiling. The strength was perfect. "Now quit stalling." Leo's smile turned wry.

Lotus laughed quietly before her expression turned solemn. Leo began eating his food, his head snapping up with a grin as he chewed his chicken. "You like the chicken? It's a sake and soy teriyaki sauce. The garlic is nice, too. Fairly soft."

"It's amazing!" Leo gushed. "Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes," Lotus smiled happily, and Leo was pleased to see it. But her mood returned to sadness. "But if you wish to see your friends, I cannot really stop you. You should not stay here just for me. Friends are important, and you may lose them if you neglect them."

"I don't think that'll happen," Leo protested between bites. "Losing them, I mean. We're quite close-knit. April's practically part of the family. And to be honest, I'd rather be here. I feel badly that I couldn't meet them, but I'll see or hear from them soon enough. Maybe we could meet them after we eat. I could call and try to arrange something."

But Lotus shook her head with an uncomfortable frown. "I do not know the other turtles. Not really. I don't dislike them, but am not yet ready to talk to them. And April and Irma are strangers."

Leo nodded. "Very well. Don't feel bad. My friends'll understand. I'm sure." 

There was a pause as Lotus began eating again, this time with much more enthusiasm. Leo touched the back of Lotus' free hand and met her eyes tenderly, his own heart eased that her problem was so easily fixed. Lotus offered an answering squeeze to his fingers and a soft smile. They ate quietly for some time, Lotus finishing her meal and Leo finishing about two-thirds of his, before the silence was broken again.

"Say, Lotus," Leo began carefully, "can I ask you something?"

Lotus' eyes narrowed, already on guard. "I may not wish to answer."

Leo just looked at her steadily, chewing slowly. Swallowing, he said, "You know, you are rather unusual for a human. I don't mean your appearance, although that is strikingly exotic and beautiful. At least, to me." Lotus actually flashed her teeth, her eyes lighting up briefly. Leo smiled and carried on. "But you should be more afraid of me, or disgusted, or contemptuous, or...You get the idea. So I guess I'm asking why you aren't. It's not that I want to be feared or ignored or, in extreme cases, attacked. It's just what I'm accustomed to. And I know it's not just me. You're the same way with the guys and we haven't forgotten you were working for Krang."

Leo took a long swallow of tea and ate again as he awaited an answer.

"It troubles me that you are used to being persecuted for your strange appearance. Not that I am surprised. It's merely that the reaction is completely unfair. Appearance is meaningless, Leonardo. I am not saying it does not matter. It is a large factor in how well one does in the world. But it is...insubstantial. I do not like or dislike people for their appearance but for who they are. That is how I judge worth. There are handsome men, for example, who have many women and are very disloyal. Women are so plentiful for them, so they do not appreciate them as a commodity. 

"As for your turtle looks, I honestly find them intriguing. The way I see things, you and Krang look unusual, but that is only because we humans are judging according to our standard. Krang is probably perfectly normal for whatever he is, and you and your team are clearly normal for your hybrid species. If you weren't normal, you wouldn't have similar features. So really, people are reacting to difference alone, and I have always been different. I have a great deal of sympathy, empathy, for those who are different."

Leo stared at her, awed. This wisdom he had never encountered before in anyone but Master Splinter. He could not formulate a response immediately, just sitting back, chopsticks across his plate, body going slack. He dabbed at his beak with a napkin by his plate, picked up one of Lotus' hands, and kissed the back of it lovingly before setting it down and looking away.

Lotus walked around behind Leo and caressed his carapace, dipping her head to kiss the base of his neck, her tongue licking slowly. She saw Leo shiver and drop his chopsticks, which rolled off the table and onto the floor with a clatter. Leo's head whipped around to stare in dismay at the fallen utensils, getting up to retrieve them. He eyed his food, which was almost gone, but Lotus wound her arms around his shell and spoke quietly next to his ear. "Leave it. Lie next to me. Tell me of your clan, yourself, your history with Shredder. Hmmm?" 

Lotus' voice was hypnotic, seductive, loving and submissive, all at once. Leo didn't stand a chance. He lay down beside her, placing heartfelt kisses on her forehead, her cheek, taking her shoulder in his beak and licking and nipping carefully. Lotus was making exquisite sounds of enjoyment, gripping Leo's upper arms tightly, raking efficiently trimmed fingernails over his shell and feeling the way they scraped over the grooves. "I wish to know why you are different," Leo said huskily, squeezing Lotus so firmly she gasped for breath. 

Leo released her immediately, drawing back fearfully. But Lotus spoke calmly. "We both must learn. I know nothing of turtles, and especially not mutant turtles. Stay."

Leo put his arms around her again, and Lotus told him her story.


	5. Common Ground

"Leonardo, do you remember I said I have always sought a place to belong?"

"Yes," Leo murmured distractedly as Lotus took Leo by the wrist and licked and suckled two of his fingers.

"Well, I do not have a clan. I do not even know who my parents are. And while I grew up among children in an orphanage, I never quite fit in with them. I suppose I was not feminine enough to relate to the girls but not masculine enough to be one of the boys. Still, I had talent for combat, and so I was discovered at a young age and trained in martial arts. 

"I advanced quickly, until I was able to defeat many teachers. But then I met Yoku, who turned out to be Master Mogo's grandson. We are similar in age. Master Mogo sent Yoku to find me, become acquainted, and bring me to him. Master Mogo was once in the Foot clan, but he said he left after his student was framed. He was not affiliated with any ninja clan after that and stayed out of sight as best he could. He tested me physically, scanned me spiritually, gauged my intelligence, and decided he would train me. I did not defeat him in combat but even if I had, I knew immediately Master Mogo was different from the other teachers. He had a quiet dignity, a subtle strength, a cunning edge. Your Master Splinter has a similar aura."

"Master Splinter was Master Mogo's student. The one who was framed by Shredder." Leo spat. "Shredder mutated Hamato Yoshi into Splinter, and we turtles were dropped into the mutagen and changed at the same time. We are regular aquatic turtles, Lotus. If we were hit with something like a retromutagen ray, we would revert to that state. So me and the fellas worry about that."

"How did you get your human characteristics? And what is retromutagen?"

"Retromutagen is like an antidote to mutagen. It undoes whatever modifications were made to our genes and changes us back to our base forms. We turtles got our human characteristics from Yoshi, because we were exposed to him before we were mutated. The mutagen acts on whatever creature is strongest when it is used. It's why Splinter is part rat."

"I see," Lotus said thoughtfully. "Then it is a good thing you were mutated. I like you much better as a sentient being."

Leo took Lotus' fingers into his beak and copied what she'd done with his, smiling around them in pleasure as his tongue played with them. Taking them out of his mouth, he curled his fingers around them and told Lotus about himself, described his turtle friends, told her how they'd met April and Irma, and how they were trained in ninjutsu since they were five. Lotus nodded, having been trained from a similar age.

"I am somewhat envious of you, Leonardo. You have always had a home. Perhaps you are an outcast, but you have always had a family to make it more bearable. I have fond memories of Yoku, Master Mogo, and some of the people I grew up with, but I've always felt out of place in Japan with no attachment to the land or the citizens. I came to America in hopes of a new start, where people do not know my history and perhaps would not judge me immediately based on that. But it has been a difficult adjustment, despite having been educated and learning your language. The food is different, the people look different, the national character is different. The individuality of Americans stands in contrast to the collectivism of Japan and its deep respect for authority. America is not so strict and regimented, and this is disconcerting. Your Master Splinter advised me that happiness comes from within, but I do not know how to create happiness from so much loneliness." Lotus' breath hitched, her head lowering to Leo's shoulder as she began to cry.

Leo gasped softly, stroking Lotus' hair and clicking his beak in pity. "Shhhh. Do not do that," he murmured in Japanese. "Don't cry."

Lotus sniffled, wiping her eyes with part of the blanket that was covering them as she continued to sob in Leo's arms.

Leo continued to speak in soothing Japanese, his voice full of pained compassion. "I know you said you might not be happy in the sewers, and I understand. But my family could be your family; my friends your friends. Master Splinter once said a home isn't the place. It's the people who share it. It doesn't have to be this way for you." Leo's voice broke on the last sentence, and Lotus raised her head and wiped at her eyes, seeing Leo's eyes misty as he held back his own tears.

Lotus crooned soothing noises in Japanese as she rested Leo's cheek against her shoulder and caressed his shell with her palms and fingertips, her voice becoming absolutely captivating to Leo in that language. He loved it in either tongue, but with Japanese, Leo felt closer to Lotus somehow.

Lotus, for her part, just realized that Leo spoke Japanese. Yes, she'd heard it and responded automatically in kind, but her brain took a bit to catch up and fully process the fact. It made her think about how Yoshi was also an immigrant, about the fact that Leo's authentic accent was no accident, how Leo was likely educated by Splinter not only in ninjutsu but to be bilingual. Maybe...Maybe she could find commonality with his people, make his clan hers. After all, it wasn't as if she had any clan members who would object to her dating a turtle. Wait, dating? She smiled coyly, happy Leo couldn't see her at that moment, and pulled back to plant a quick peck on Leo's snout.

Leo chuckled at that, raising his head with eyes full of laughter. He angled his head and slid his tongue over Lotus lips carefully. Lotus gave a happy laugh of her own, licking her lips and tasting Leo on her tongue. Expression pensive, she did the same to Leo's beak, and then was surprised when Leo's tongue extended to lick hers directly. She was blushing faintly, and Leo touched the warmth of her cheeks with firm, cool fingers. "Is that a yes?" Leo asked teasingly in English. "Will you adopt my clan?"

"It is too early to say, my turtle," Lotus responded in the same language, "but I am open to the idea. I think your master and I could get along. Perhaps I can learn something from him that Master Mogo did not teach."

"Your turtle?" Leo raised his eyebrows. 

Lotus gasped, eyes widening. "I...I am sorry. I did not mean...Of course, you are not mine."She buried her head in her pillow, blushing more furiously now.

But Lotus felt Leo peck the back of her head with his hard beak, position himself over her and kiss and lick at her neck, slide his fingers under the top of her blouse to try to get at more of her skin. He lay on his stomach, an arm draped over Lotus's back as his cheek lay against hers. "Are you my woman, or...?"

Lotus turned her head and kissed Leo's cheek. "I could do a lot worse. But I am not your woman." 

Leo retracted his arm and pulled away, glad Lotus couldn't see his devastation. But Lotus' arm draped itself over his neck, holding him in place. 

"I am your partner. And you are mine, if you wish to be."

Leo blinked, sitting up and looking at Lotus' back. Her head was turned toward him, but he was sitting back closer to Lotus' feet so she wasn't looking at him. "I want to be, but if we established a romance now, I would have to keep it a secret, and I don't want that. My family knows I'm with you. In fact, I'm surprised they haven't called me to see why I'm not home yet. Though maybe April told them I fell asleep here and they're having a nice lunch as we speak. 

"Not all of them approve of you, though. Raphael, Donatello, and even Sensei are...mmm...cautious and cynical about humans in general and you in particular because of your past with Krang. Michelangelo already likes you, but he tends to be overly optimistic sometimes. Sensei likes you, Lotus. He's just...uncertain about human and mutant romances. He's trying to protect me. So I don't think I'm at liberty yet to enter into a relationship. I'd still like to be your partner, in terms of fighting on the same side, though."

"That I can do," Lotus answered. "I would love to work with you. Do not expect me to be a hero. I will never be that good a person. But I can stop harming people for my own gain; I can be more selective about the jobs I take; I can alert law enforcement about danger or suspicious things I might see."

"I like the sound of all of that," Leo grinned, stroking the sole of one of Lotus's feet. She pulled it away, giggling. Leo smirked and went for it again, his fingers dancing over it as she squealed and squirmed, resisting the impulse to kick him. Leo's laughter was infectious, however, and she could not remain annoyed with him. Lotus decided a little discomfort was worth it for the joy that sound brought her. 

"You have beautiful laughter," Lotus said warmly, rolling over onto her back, sitting up and pulling him down to the mattress with her. Leo propped himself on his arms hurriedly, looming over her, but aside from being winded, Lotus was fine. She reached out, caressing Leo's chest as he carefully kneaded one of her breasts. At her contented smile, he kissed the material over it, but finding it unsatisfying, hooked his fingers around the edges of her top. Leo met Lotus' eyes, and she mouthed the word "Hai," Her own fingers hovering over one of the buttons above her breasts. 

She nimbly unbuttoned her blouse, unhooking a bra that closed in the front, Leo's cool hands closing over her warmer skin and experimentally kneading her breasts until Lotus said, "Yes! Just like that!" Leo smiled and pinched one of her nipples, eliciting a strangled cry as she unconsciously exposed her throat. He licked at the nipple and she suggested he suckle her breast, adding a warning not to bite it. When he obliged, he felt her body relax as he trailed kisses up and down her chest. He touched an old, diagonal scar about an inch and a half long under one breast. It was as though she'd been a fraction too slow to avoid the strike of a sword. Lotus clutched Leo's wrist, shaking her head, but Leo slid down her body and kissed the scar, Lotus laying a hand on the top of his head. 

"Training accident?" Leo asked from his position at her abdomen. 

"Yes," Lotus answered. 

"It must have been painful." 

Lotus made a noncommittal grunt. "It was many years ago, before Master Mogo. I am fortunate my opponent was not trying to kill. I suppose I may have goaded him into the strike. I was taunting him. But he was one of those men, the ones I hate the most, the ones who feel I have no right to be a ninja." 

Leo growled in a way Lotus had never heard. She had roused his temper. He sat up, folding her blouse over her breasts again as Lotus lay one arm across her scar and watched impassively. "The nerve! How dare he? That's no way to treat a woman. And if he's so insecure in his own skill that he had to stoop to dirty tricks to wound you...That...I'm disgusted." Leo snapped his beak, as though biting someone, one hand slamming against the futon in anger. "I'm glad you could be trained. The art can only improve with talented practitioners, male or female. And if men can't handle being inferior to a woman, they give ninjutsu a bad name. There's no shame in losing to a skilled warrior like you. If I lost to a common street punk, well, then I'd be ashamed." 

"Ah, never mind," Lotus soothed. "He is far from here and it was long ago. Why don't you go finish your food?"

"My food?" Leo stood up and saw his mostly-eaten meal still where he left it. He picked up his fallen chopsticks, threw them in the sink, got a new pair from the dish rack beside it, and finished the meal. 

Lotus smiled mentally, pleased that Leo could submit to her will. Clearly, despite it being his job to command, he was also capable of being a follower. That was important to Lotus. The last thing she wanted was a man who expected her to be obedient simply because she was a woman. She buttoned her blouse and got to her feet, stretching and cracking her neck. 

Leo glanced up from his food in time to see her lowering her arms to her sides. He extended a hand to her but lowered it again, eying the stereo and then his communicator, frowning worriedly at it. "Maybe I should check in. I've been gone a while."

"If you want privacy for your phone call, you can always use my room," Lotus offered. "I was planning to go take a shower, if that is all right."

"Of course. This is your house. I'm just wondering what we'll do about that picnic. Since we just ate, we won't be hungry again until after sundown, and maybe that's too late."

"I would still like to have it. Maybe on Rat Rock, where we sparred. You can go home afterward. But I suppose your clan will want you home for dinner."

"I suspect they will. I've been gone longer than I expected. I did have breakfast with them, but there's evening training."

"Why don't you go home now and meet me for the picnic? You can always call me and let me know if you are approved to go. This way, you will be available for training and you can spend time with your family beforehand."

Leo smiled. "I like the way you think. I hope to see you again soon, but if I can't today, I want to say you've been excellent company and you were a great hostess." He winked and chuckled merrily. "I want to know more about you - physically and mentally. You're an extraordinary woman."

"And you are an exceptional turtle," Lotus said solemnly. "I hope for the honor of your presence once more, today or in the future. I was blessed when I met you, and you deserve every happiness. Shall I walk with you?"

Leo shook his head. "No need unless you want to. I won't be terribly upset if you'd rather take a shower. Embrace me and we'll call it even."

Lotus pulled her turtle close to her, stroking his ribs and squeezing him tightly, possessively. Leo squeezed back just as firmly, but when he began stepping away, Lotus stopped him with her palms flat on his carapace. She angled her head toward him, tilted to the side, one hand moving to stroke his beak with a finger. She leaned toward him and Leo met her halfway, his head also angled the opposite way as their lips met in a lopsided but heartfelt kiss. Lotus licked Leo's beak and he nipped gently at her lower lip before they parted, Leo's blush and shy smile countering Lotus' loving eyes and lazy half-smile.

"Sayonara, my love," Leo murmured tenderly, clasping Lotus' delicate hand and kissing her palm before bowing over it and letting it go. He wore his belt and his sword, watching Lotus' face, which was still happy and now blushing faintly.

"Until next time, my treasure," Lotus replied, dropping a peck to Leo's forehead before he stepped past her and lay a hand on the doorknob. He backed out the door slowly, maintaining eye contact until he'd stepped outside and pulled it closed with a quiet series of clicks.

Lotus' treasure. Leo grinned broadly en route to the nearest manhole. He knew how she meant it, that she was not implying ownership but value. She cherished him, and it was a nice feeling to know he was needed.


	6. Family Bonding

When Leo arrived home, the place was silent. This prompted him to move stealthily without consciously deciding to do so. He glided to his room, depositing his sword next to its partner on a shelf attached to the wall near his bed. On that shelf was also maintenance items for the weapons and a tissue box. He had a bookcase stocked with paperbacks; a desk to work at with paper, pens, and a planner; and beside the desk sat an air purifier, currently turned off. They also had one for the living area and the kitchen, but it stayed in the kitchen where it was needed more.

Leo went to check on Master Splinter, who was sitting on a woven mat in his room reading a book. "Konichiwa, Sensei," Leo greeted happily.

Splinter lowered the book and smiled warmly up at Leo. "Good afternoon, my turtle. I sense great joy in you. I take it the picnic went well?"

Leo sank onto the mat next to his sensei, touching his paw briefly. "Well, we didn't get to have the picnic. I wasn't really in any condition for it. But I met a nice couple at the park with Lotus. The husband has pollen allergies, too, but during summer. I think they gave Lotus the idea to let me stay at her place, so we ended up having lunch there and I took a nap."

"Sounds like a wonderful afternoon, even if it did not go according to plan," was Splinter's calm reply.

"It was," Leo said dreamily, grinning. "Lotus is extraordinary."

"She strikes me as a sad, but principled, woman. I would caution you, however. Make certain her regard for you is genuine. It may be that when she no longer needs you, she will discard you. And I do not wish to see that happen to you."

"No. Lotus would never-"

Splinter raised a paw, cutting Leo off. "It is a possibility, and neither you nor our family know Lotus well enough to say for certain. Make no mistake, my son. My heart is glad for you. But it is also...concerned. I think, based on what I have seen of her, she is honest and ultimately trustworthy. But remember, in the back of your strategic mind, what I have said. Trust her, but be on guard. Do you understand?"

"But if I trust her, doesn't that imply not being guarded?" Leo argued.

"No, my student." Splinter exhaled a loving laugh. "Let your trust be genuine, as mine is. I have not been given any reason to think she is manipulative or cruel. I merely wish you to retain your famous cunning. Do not lose your intuition and keen foresight because you are blinded by emotion. Learn who she is. Analyze and lower your guard only when you can look me in the eyes and say with certainty that she loves you."

"She does," Leo said seriously, but could not hold Splinter's gaze.

"You are not sure, Leonardo. Not a hundred percent. And that is as it should be. But one day, if things go well with you two, she will return to the lair or some other place and allow us to get to know her, and that will be the first sign that she has committed to you."

Leo smiled, took Splinter's hand, and squeezed it, meeting his eyes. Splinter squeezed back and stroked Leo's cheek tenderly. "Now do you understand?"

"hai, Sensei," Leo murmured, deeply moved. He understood. It was not that Splinter disapproved of Lotus. He just wanted Leo to be prudent. And Leo could and would do that. He had a clan to think of, a clan who counted on him to keep himself safe and healthy. Being caught unaware and laid low by emotional pain wasn't acceptable.

Splinter got to his feet and Leo followed suit. "Well, now that is settled, how about a snack? Tea and tea cookies? The cookies may not be so good for our bodies, but we do not have them every day."

Leo remembered what Lotus had said about responsible use and moderation and thought maybe Sensei wouldn't mind about the beer after all, so long as he and Lotus didn't make it a habit. He grinned down at Splinter. "I'll set out the plates. Maybe the guys will want some, too, when they get home."

"I will make the tea."

And that was how the guys found Leo and Splinter when they got home, sharing tea and cookies, a covered plate with cookies for each of them on the other side of the table. There was no tea, however. Donatello was the only other clan member who drank it, and he just shared the pot that was already made. Raph and Mikey got glasses of orange juice and milk, respectively, and everyone sat down at the table and joined the impromptu gathering.

"Hey, Leonardo," Mikey said casually. "I guess your date with Lotus went well, huh? We expected you home sooner. But no biggie. 

"April called us and asked if we wanted to hang out with her and Irma. We ended up going to a Thai place. We had noodles and sticky rice and spring rolls and coconut curry. I think you'd have liked the mild curry, 'cause you like coconut milk. Lot of their food uses it. I dug the food, personally. Raphael and Donatello weren't as wild about it. I mean, they liked the noodles and the spring rolls, but the rice and curry were too weird for them, I think."

"Different, Michelangelo," Leo corrected. "Thai is a legitimate culture and deserves more respect than to be classified as 'weird.'"

"Oh, right." Mikey bobbed his head. "'Strange.' I meant 'strange.'"

"Michelangelo," Leo began sternly, but at Mikey's wink and grin, Leo gave in and chuckled. "As long as you get my meaning."

"Chill, dude," Mikey soothed. "I got ya. You know I respect different. I mean, look at the Neutrinos, right?"

Leo smiled, appeased.

"Would it be rude to ask what you guys did?" Raph asked.

"No," Leo replied easily. "We changed plans and I ended up having lunch at her place. She made this tasty chicken in a sake and teriyaki sauce, with rice, sautéed garlic, daikon, carrots, and miso soup. Sensei, I think you'd have liked it. And I took a nap."

"Hmmm, not very exciting," Raph commented dryly.

"It does not always have to be," Splinter chided Raphael gently. "I have found that just sharing time with people can be enough. Such as now. I am sitting at the table sharing food, drink, and companionship with my best friends and dearest family all in one. Moments like these keep us warm and alive."

Raph frowned. "I guess so. We do this pretty often, though."

"Yes, we do. But you see, it will not last forever. That is the way of things. So you should know the value of your loved ones before change comes."

Fear flashed in Raph's eyes as he focused on Splinter and then looked around at his friends and brothers. He loved them dearly, even if he took any opportunity to tease Leo's leadership decisions, take jabs at Don's machines, or accuse Mikey of being all heart and no brain. He knew Leo knew it. He hoped Mikey and Don did, too. He looked at Splinter once more and bowed his head. "Yes, Sensei. I got it." And everyone believed him, because his tone was not comedic or sarcastic. It was dead serious.

After an awkward pause, Leo spoke up. "Since you guys are all here, I wanted to ask if I can meet Lotus again for the picnic we never got to have. We thought maybe we could do it tonight for dinner. The reasoning is that the pollen won't bother me so much then. I know it's a safety concern, though." He nodded to Splinter beside him.

"I have no real objection, my student,"Splinter replied guardedly, "though I am concerned you will not be eating with us. Still, that concern is only due to the fact you have never missed dinner with us before. Well, unless you were in bed with a fever or similar. 

"I do not know when you will get another opportunity to meet Lotus when your duties here and as a crime fighter take precedence. Since you are here and will not miss evening training, I suppose it would be all right for you to meet her again. 

"It is dangerous, yes, but at least Lotus is a warrior in her own right. You will not have to watch her as closely if you get into a fight. Where are you planning to have the picnic?"

"Rat Rock, in Central Park. That's why I was mentioning the safety issue."

Splinter addressed his other students. "Perhaps you boys can meet Leonardo there for patrol? This way, he will not have to come all the way back here. And should he need help, one of you should keep your communicator close."

"I'll keep an ear open," Donatello offered. "And I'm pretty sure we can just rendezvous for the patrol. Usual time, right?"

Leo nodded, pursing his beak. "Lotus and I might run a little late. Would you guys mind waiting fifteen minutes or so?"

"I would," Raph complained. "I hate waiting for anything, and romance is an even worse reason to have to wait."

"I don't mind," Mikey said happily. "More time to annoy Raphael with my video game."

"Leonardo, if you're late and I've broken Michelangelo's game, it's on you."

Leo laughed. "Well..." He glanced from Raph to Mikey and back to Raph, snapping his beak shut and thinking better of his next comment. "How much is the game?"

"Nah, dude. Maybe I'll just...read a comic instead. I got the game at a thrift shop. Not sure if I can get it again. And you shouldn't have to pay for it if you didn't break it."

"Ah, all right. I won't break it. You better haul shell, Leonardo."

"I...can't make any promises. But you can come get me after fifteen minutes."

"I guess that's the best we'll get," Donatello put in. 

"You guys want to do something? How about swimming? I feel like moving around," Leo suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Mikey was excited, jumping up from the table and already dancing toward the lair exit.

"Wait, Michelangelo," Leo called.

Mikey stopped, turned around, but since he was still within earshot, he stayed where he was.

"Sensei, you want to come, too?" Leo asked.

"Whoa. Primo notion, compadre. Come swim with us, Sensei," Mikey grinned.

Splinter smiled. "Well, my old bones could use the exercise. Thank you for inviting me."

Raphael and Donatello smiled sincerely at Splinter before getting up and standing to either side of Michelangelo. Leonardo was holding his communicator, making a call.

"You go on ahead," Leo told his friends. "I'll be along soon."

Splinter and the others left the lair as Leo spoke to Lotus. When he finished his conversation, he caught up to his family and they spent an invigorating and social couple hours diving, splashing each other, running races, doing laps, and relaxing outside the water. Evening training ended up consisting of meditation techniques, which went unusually well. Perhaps it was the togetherness and unity that was especially strong at the time.


	7. Good Intentions

Lotus had planned to shower, but she found she really didn't feel like it anymore. She wanted to listen to music, to feel Leo's rough shell and cool skin under her hands, to mold herself to the curves of his muscular body and embarrass him adorably. She wanted to know how he sounded when he was lost in sensation. She wanted to feel how his passion guided him when he wanted her. She could just imagine, based on the tantalizing glimpses she'd had earlier, how sexy he could sound, what primal lust lurked under his formal and smooth exterior. She just had to convince him that allowing his attraction to take control was truly what she desired. She loved his class and elegance, make no mistake. But she knew he was holding back with her, the way he controlled his physical power so as not to hurt or injure her. And while such concerns were definitely legitimate, she knew his love for her would prevent serious harm. Whatever pain she felt would be worth it, as long as there was love, and she wanted to experience the depth of his love in its fullest, strongest, warmest capacity.

Lotus sat on her couch and glanced around her living area, at all the evidences of Leo's recent presence. She looked wistfully at the futon - sheet rumpled, the blanket haphazardly lying on one side of it and the pillows a little skewed. She smiled happily at the state of the dining table - two meals completely gone, empty teapot closer to Leo's side of the table, his chopsticks laid neatly beside his plate on top of a napkin. Her chopsticks were laid across her plate, as though waiting to be used again. She glanced at the air purifier, still on, tucked near the fan. 

Lotus sighed worriedly as she considered how quickly Leo had insinuated himself into her home and her heart. The frightening thing was that he didn't even mean to. Not once had he openly attempted to overstep any line or to manipulate her for his benefit. Everything they'd done up to this point was at her suggestion. She didn't mind this, but she felt oddly guilty. What if she was forcing Leo into something? Hadn't he said he couldn't refuse her? But no. If Leo didn't want to do something, wouldn't he say so? Lotus shook her head, deciding this wasn't worth pursuing. Not now, anyway. 

She left the futon as it was and cleared the table, soaking the dishes in the sink before lounging on the futon with the radio on when Leo called her to coordinate the picnic dinner. Good. Maybe she could talk to Leo then. She was pleased to hear he was enjoying himself with his friends. 

Lotus filled the time before dinner with her own training - both physical and meditative. After a quick shower, she met Leo on Rat Rock, clasping his hand warmly and laying his callused palm against her cheek a moment before spreading her woven mat on the boulder. Leo took his seat, knowing he was permitted to sit with her, unpacking the cooler. There was assorted sushi, water, rice, pan-fried mackerel, minced turnips and lemon to go with the fish, and mochi for dessert. Leo frowned uneasily at the sashimi sushi, raised his eyebrows curiously at the eel sushi, and nodded at the vegetable varieties.

"You do not like sashimi?" Lotus inquired sadly.

Leo met her eyes steadily, wringing his hands, and finally shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid not. It's too soft. I need meat cooked. Not a fan of soft tofu for the same reason."

Lotus nodded. "That is too bad. You do not mind if I eat it, do you?"

"Not at all," Leo assured. "Sensei isn't much for pizza, and we turtles love it. He likes sashimi, too. I'm sure he'd like to have someone to share it with." He nodded meaningfully to Lotus, picking up a bite of fish and turnips and then a bite of rice with cylindrical, disposable chopsticks.

Lotus dipped a piece of sashimi sushi in a soy and wasabi sauce, chewing slowly, thoughtfully. Swallowing, she said, "I am neutral toward pizza. I actually prefer chicken and vegetables on it rather than the usual sausage or pepperoni toppings. It is not a favorite food but I do not dislike it." She snagged Leo's chopsticks as he was drinking his water, picking up an eel rice cake with a strip of seaweed around it and offering it to Leo when he set his cup down. "This is cooked," she assured with a smile.

Leo blinked, noting his missing utensils and looking back at the food hovering near his beak. Eyes narrowing in understanding, he accepted the food and licked the teriyaki sauce off his beak with relish. Lotus relinquished his chopsticks to him when he grabbed hold of them, her laughing smile turning shy. "Thank you. That was tasty. And...kind of sweet. Uh, I mean..." Leo waved his chopsticks at her, trying to make his point. "The gesture. Not the food. Although the food was sweet, too." He blushed, realizing he was rambling. 

Lotus giggled. "Leonardo, you are so cute when flustered. Do you realize that?"

Leo hid behind his hands.

"No, no. Don't do that." Lotus tugged on Leo's forearm, but he stayed hidden. "Come on. I did not mean to shame you."

Leo lowered his hands, beak pursed as he stared into Lotus' face, searching for any sign of mockery. Not finding any, he nodded in satisfaction and smiled kindly. "As long as you don't forget I'm a warrior, too."

"Believe me, Leonardo. Meeting a combatant with your skill and appearance on the battlefield is an experience none would soon forget, especially me." She squeezed Leo's fingers and smirked craftily. Sobering, she released Leo's hand and picked up a rice cake topped with eel. "Leonardo, can I ask you something?"

Leo looked up briefly, making eye contact, before munching on a cucumber and avocado sushi and nodding.

"Are you happy? I mean, have I brought you happiness? Because I've enjoyed my time with you. But I've been thinking that we've done things I want to do and maybe...maybe this was a bad idea."

Leo raised his eyebrows. "What was a bad idea? The picnic? I rather like it so far. And I wouldn't say you've made me happy. I don't lack happiness. What you've given me is rest. With you, I can set aside leadership responsibilities, clan obligations, my reputation. I can be plain old Leonardo, and nothing more is expected. Why do you ask? Have I given some indication of dissatisfaction?"

"No, dear one. I just want to be sure you are not being pressured into this. I want to know that you haven't done anything you didn't want to do, now and earlier."

Leo gripped the fingers of one of Lotus' hands carefully, chewing some fish as Lotus ate another slice of sashimi roll. His face was open and gentle on hearing her endearment. "If I didn't want to do something, even you couldn't make me. Only Sensei really has that power. There is much I would do for you despite not wanting to, but that is my choice and not yours. It's no different with anyone I love. I'm here because I wished to see you again, because I thought this would make you happy. But you seem sad instead."

"No, Leonardo. I am not sad. I am anxious. I dictated the way this day would go, and it feels like you got no say in anything. It feels unfair."

Leo shook his head, half exasperated and half amused. His breath huffing through his nose in a cross between a sigh and a laugh, he began to lecture her. "Lotus, I always had the option to say no. At any point, I could have rejected your proposals, your desires. You could have done so with me, too." Leo squeezed her fingers gently. "But you didn't. We didn't. We both gave each other something. Believe me. If I'm really not comfortable with something you ask for, you will know. All right?" 

Lotus smiled, relieved, and pecked Leo's cheek in gratitude. 

Leo softly brushed Lotus' hair behind her ears, his expression tender. "So you've really been happy with me?"

"It is more than happiness, my treasure. It is safety. I can talk to you, trust you, believe in you. You are my refuge. Perhaps I am yours. We are just hiding from different things."

The couple mulled this over as they ate calmly, Lotus' fingers curled around one of Leo's flippers as his grip engulfed her delicate bones. Leo savored the warmth of her hand while Lotus appreciated his controlled strength. She marveled that hands that seemed big and awkward were actually as versatile as her own, able to be firm or gentle or both. She put down her chopsticks and caressed the side of Leo's snout with a finger, then an eye ridge, then flattened her palm against his cheek and slid her hand along his face, thumb grazing the side of his neck before she stroked his ridged carapace in wonder. Leo was vaguely curious about what Lotus was doing, but she wasn't causing him any pain or inconvenience, so he carried on eating docilely without a word. Lotus brought her food next to him, sitting back by his shell and resting an arm on its rounded surface, a cute smile playing on her lips. Leo caught the smile, laying down his own chopsticks to rest one of her outstretched legs over his thigh before resuming his meal, his free hand resting against her shin. Between bites, Lotus began to speak.

"Leonardo, you are absolutely fascinating. Your appearance, I mean. I love how unusual you are. In combination with your voice and personality, you are quite distinguishable from the other turtles."

Leo smiled warmly, his eyes showing desire for Lotus before being swiftly restrained. It was almost brutal in how abruptly it vanished, as though the emotion were throttled into submission. "The novelty will wear off, I'm sure," Leo murmured very quietly. The only reason Lotus heard his skeptical declaration was because she was so close to him.

Lotus pulled her leg back abruptly, sliding forward over the mat and glaring angrily at Leo. No. She would not cry again. She wouldn't. Even though he'd just twisted his sword into her heart, she wouldn't cry. But of course, she did, eyes filling with water she couldn't hide. 

Leo was carefully dabbing at her eyes with a napkin, holding it against them with one finger. "Lotus, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Again."

"Well, you did. What do you take me for, Leonardo? A liar?" She was accusing, cursing her tearful tone.

"No, love," Leo crooned, one hand under Lotus' jaw while the other caressed her cheek. "It is as I said. Your feelings may change over time. You have to understand. No human, in my experience, has ever considered me or my friends eligible romantic partners. Therefore, I don't really consider myself a true candidate. You can have anyone you want, Lotus. And even if that's not strictly true, you have many more options than I do. 

"It's not really to your advantage to choose me. People would mock you, hate you, maybe laugh at you. Mildred and Patrick were exceptions, and you know this. It makes no practical sense to embark on a journey with me. It's no life for you - having to visit me underground, never having children, and me with so little free time. My clan and our commitment to keeping the world safe always has to be priority. That means having to leave abruptly, with no warning, and it means risk for me. Even assuming you haven't changed your mind, how can I, in good conscience, commit to you with such a dangerous job?"

Lotus calmed, understanding and concern replacing her previous pain and anger. 

No children wasn't really a problem for her, but she could certainly see herself being resentful that the world, strangers who cared nothing for either of them, should steal him away from her, be more important than her. 

Dealing with shallow, narrow-minded humans was nothing. She'd been doing that ever since she became a ninja. What was one more strike against her? 

She didn't like the sewers, but for him, and especially during his allergy season, she was willing to visit him there. 

As for priorities, Lotus had the same mindset Leo did. Jobs before recreation, so she didn't mind not being first on his list. 

"Leonardo, why do you risk your life for people who don't appreciate, will never appreciate, it? You told me once you choose goodness and I said that's not very practical. I still stand by that. I respect your conviction but don't agree with it. The way I see it, you have no obligation to people who wouldn't risk their lives for you."

Leo smiled softly. "But I'm not doing it for them. I'm doing it for people who do appreciate it. In an indirect way, we turtles are also doing it for each other. We live here, too, you know. And why should we sit by when we are capable of doing something? If we only think of ourselves, we lose in the end. I know. It feels counterproductive. But Sensei, and surely Master Mogo as well, has taught that we attract what we radiate. Sooner or later, what goes around comes around." 

"Leonardo, you know that would do me little good if you are killed."

Leo frowned. "I know," he said simply.

"I don't want to lose you because Shredder got a lucky strike in or you were trapped in a burning building or something."

Leo sighed and began fiddling with his chopsticks. "Lotus, I would do much for you, as I said before. But I can't stay home and stay safe. It isn't just that the guilt would be unrelenting. The quiet life isn't in me. It would kill me to be caged and inactive."

This, Lotus understood. She was exactly the same way. She enjoyed quiet and relaxation but she needed to be outdoors and exercising. And it was not as if her occupations were without danger. Leo stood the same chance of losing her by some freak accident. She held Leo's hands in hers as best she could, rubbing her palms against his slowly. "It is all right, my friend. I could not change who I am for you, either. Whether we work for ideals or money, the end result is that we both risk our lives for causes the other deems unworthy. I don't know if that counts for anything, but it's even, and I'm willing to deal with it if you are.

"Leonardo, you listed a lot of inconveniences, but none of them, aside from your heroics, really give me pause. It is not that I brush your concerns aside. They are thoughtful and sensible. But I feel like what we could be, what we could have, who you are...It's worth all of that. If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. But give this a chance." Her eyes bored into Leo's very soul. "We'll never know if we don't try, and I couldn't live with that. The guilt, as you said, would be unrelenting." If Lotus had to, she wouldn't hesitate to ask him to do it for her.

"You truly feel this strongly? You really think I'm worth it? Would you honestly live the rest of your life regretting that you let the chance to be with me slip through your fingers?"

"I would forever mourn what might have been," Lotus murmured in Japanese, her lips near Leo's before she closed the small gap and brushed them over his beak chastely.

"I'd suggest saying yes," drawled a voice behind Leo.

Leo whipped around, staring at a pair of familiar sais. Jumping to his feet, he met Raphael's shrewd eyes. "Raphael, when did you get here?"

"You said to come get you if you were late. Donatello and Michelangelo are hidden nearby. I volunteered to investigate, in case there was a fight and to get away from Michelangelo." He winked at Leo, smirking. Leo chuckled. "Come to find you were deep in conversation with her. Figured it was serious if neither of you noticed me, or else I'm just that great at stealth. I think you should give her a chance."

Lotus stood next to Leo, puzzled. "What changed your mind? Leonardo said you did not trust me."

"It was actually what you said about living the rest of your life tormented by what could have been. We mutants have almost no chance at romance. It's a given we'd regret letting a chance pass us by. But you said Leonardo was worth it to you - worth the hassles you'll get from other humans, the worry about his safety, and even his ridiculous heroism. Hey, even I don't like his nearly unquenchable optimism. But he's not Leonardo without it, and he's got my respect for sure."

Raph's tone shifted from casual to threatening. "But I'm warning you now, ninja. If you don't appreciate him, if you don't remember what kind of gift you have, I will remind you. Painfully. Got it?"

Lotus snarled at Raph, teeth bared, opening her mouth to snap at him for threatening her like that. But at Leo's firm yet gentle grip on her forearm, her instinctive impulse to defend herself from another hostile male faded. Raphael was only defending his friend and brother. She thought she wouldn't mind having that kind of spirit on her side. "I understand," Lotus replied calmly, gathering empty containers and stowing them in the cooler. "Would you like some mochi?" She offered the full plastic container to Raphael, who shook his head.

Leo rolled up the mat as Raph spoke. "I don't care for the stuff. I think Michelangelo and Master Splinter would enjoy it, though."

"Why not take it for them?" Lotus offered.

Raph frowned. "I would, except we're not going straight home. It might get crushed when we fight or something. You better keep it."

Lotus nodded and stowed it away.

Raph tapped Leo on his shell. "Come on, Leonardo. Time's wasting."

"Sorry, Lotus. Guess I lost track of time. I can't agree to your proposal without the consent of my entire clan, though. Don't lose hope. I'll call you."

Leo and Lotus embraced, kissing each other's cheeks and patting each other on the back before he and Raph were lost to sight.


	8. A Dream Come True

It was around 9:30 on the second day after Raphael saw Leo and Lotus together and Leo couldn't wait to talk to Lotus. He just hoped she hadn't reconsidered her position. Her line rang against his ear as he sat on his bed. Once. Twice. A third- Click.

"Hello?" came a sleepy greeting over the phone.

Leo paused a moment, taken aback. But then he reasoned that Lotus might have had a late night. "Hi, Lotus. I take it this is a bad time. I'll call you later. Or you can call me."

"Mmm?" Lotus mumbled, her brain still fuzzy.

Leo laughed. "Um." He spoke in Japanese. "I'm sorry to have woken you. Call me later, all right? I have news."

"Wait," Lotus slurred back in Japanese, "why? Stay."

Leo chuckled again, reverting to English. "I think it'd be better if you were awake for this."

"Ah," Lotus responded in kind. "So this is a dream. It makes sense now. Can you sing to me?"

Leo's heart melted at her childlike tone. "I certainly can. I could make it reality, too. What song?"

"'Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss me,'" she moaned.

"I could do that, too," Leo said happily. "Well, maybe not the 'thrill' part."

"No. That is the song. It is the song in my dream."

"Can I come over? That song would be kind of embarrassing in front of my friends."

"Whenever you like."

"See you soon."

"Sayonara," Lotus said breathily before Leo ended the call.

Shaking his head, Leo smiled to himself, humming the melody of the song as he wore his swords and checked his belt for throwing stars, grappling hook, medication, and other travel necessities. Finding everything in order, Leo checked in with Splinter, telling him he was going to talk to Lotus in person. Splinter wished him luck and squeezed his shoulder in solidarity and Leo was on his way.

Leo knocked on Lotus' door but got no reply. Frowning, he tried again. Still nothing. She didn't have a doorbell. He tried calling her but got no answer there, either. 

Leo felt panic beginning to take root. Had something happened to her? But how? Anything could happen in even a short time. 

But Leo's leader logic took control and scolded him, telling him panic was unproductive and he had to calm down and get more information. He had to investigate Lotus' situation, abducted or otherwise. To do that, he needed to get into her house. And if she couldn't let him in, then he was a ninja. 

Leo picked the lock and closed the door silently behind him, focusing on stealth, efficiency, and keen observation. Everything looked in order. He went through the kitchen, the living area, and then the bathroom. Nothing seemed wrong.

Lotus' bedroom door was closed. Leo stood outside uncertainly. But then he heard the beeping of a phone off its hook from inside the room and just acted. He turned the knob and found it unlocked. Opening the door slowly, he peeked inside. And smiled.

Lotus was stretched out contentedly on her bed, her telephone receiver near her hand. She lay on her back, head turned toward the door, curtains over a closed window. Her blanket only covered her thighs and stomach, the rest of her covered in a flowing kimono. One hand lay next to her while the other rested beside her head, palm up and fingers curled limply. Her legs were spread apart comfortably, knees slightly bent.

Leo glided into the room and put the phone back in its cradle, kneeling beside her bed and running his fingers over the hair spread over her pillow. He didn't know whether he should wake her or leave her alone and entertain himself until she woke. But he thought if he lived alone and he woke to find someone mysteriously playing the stereo or the TV, he'd be pretty alarmed. He settled for sitting on the floor next to her bed and reading a book of folk tales she had on a shelf. Her book collection was not as numerous or as varied as his, but he was pleased to know she did read. She seemed to like art, too. Raphael would be happy to know that.

About forty minutes into his stay, Leo heard Lotus stir beside him. He looked toward her as she yawned with a quiet sigh and stretched luxuriously, turning toward him onto her side as she rubbed her eyes with one hand. Leo reached out and gently touched the hand still next to her head. She gasped, startled, the hand twitching away reflexively. But then her eyes widened in recognition and she grabbed at his fingers as he began pulling his hand away, kissing his palm in apology. "I am sorry, dear one. I was not expecting...Leonardo?" She flexed his fingers, as though only now realizing the full implication of what she was touching. She put a hand to her mouth briefly, now somewhat embarrassed.

Leo's laughter was gentle love and infectious humor. "Ohayou, Sleeping Beauty," he practically purred. "Rest well?"

Lotus pushed herself to a sitting position, rolling her shoulders and stretching again as she smiled at Leo. "You kept me company. I never expected my dream to become reality, though."

"I'm just full of surprises," Leo winked, tone managing to sound both smug and casual at the same time. Damn him. That secretive grin wasn't helping. Why? Why did he have to torment her so wonderfully? And he thought her attraction was a novelty. She'd show him.

"What are you doing here, Leonardo?" Lotus' tone came out harsher than she'd meant, as evidenced by Leo's slightly hurt eyes. "I mean, I do not mind, really. But I don't recall inviting you."

"You don't? You told me to come by whenever I wanted. You, um, asked me to sing to you."

"Wait...That was real?" Lotus looked genuinely surprised.

"Well, yeah." Leo nodded. "Why would I remember it if it was just in your head?"

Lotus stared at him, unsure whether to feel horrified or mortified. Evidently, she chose the latter, as she hid behind her hands.

Leo got up and put the book he'd been reading back in its place. He then sat on Lotus' bed, putting his swords on her nightstand next to her weapons before pulling Lotus against his chest so she reclined against him. "I was going to tell you what my family decided regarding us, but perhaps you've changed your mind."

Lotus sipped at some water sitting on her nightstand, then turned around to face Leo, sitting in his lap as her legs wound around his waist and rested on his shell. She enjoyed the textured ridges against the soles of her feet as they caressed it, her hands roaming and kneading his muscled shoulders. "I take it the news is favorable. You seem at ease."

Leo's shell was propped against a pillow against the wall. Leo supported his upper body on his palms, sighing in contentment with Lotus' ministrations. He ran his tongue over a suddenly dry beak, eyes flicking to the glass of water before returning to Lotus' face. He knew what he wanted to ask, but found himself unable to get the words out. Sitting up, Leo began shifting under Lotus, trying to get up. "Need some water."

Lotus disentangled herself and reached for her water glass, holding it to Leo's beak with a smile. Leo took the glass carefully and drank deeply, the act itself helping to steady him. There was a swallow or two of water left in the glass, which Lotus drank when she took the cup back and replaced it on her bedside table. Leo was gazing in wonder at her on seeing that. Lotus resumed her position in Leo's lap, though this time, she rested her chin on his left shoulder. Her right hand rested comfortably on Leo's left hand, which still lay flat against the bed, while her left hand rested on his right shoulder. Leo's right hand combed through Lotus' beautiful hair, untangling it painstakingly as Lotus made a happy vocalization and began stroking the hand under hers tenderly.

"Would..." Leo faltered, cleared his throat. "Would you grant me the honor of a partnership with you? My family is accepting. They still wish to question you, but they are willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. If you need to think about it-"

But Lotus silenced him with a finger against his beak, sliding her tongue into his mouth and against his own as Leo moaned and his eyes fluttered closed. "Come, cherished one," Lotus murmured seductively near Leo's ear. "Let us dance. You know the song."

Leo got to his feet, Lotus firmly attached to his body with her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his shell. Leo had an arm around her shoulders, a hand under her hair and against the back of her neck while the other arm held her securely around the waist. He stopped in the living room, noting the absence of the futon and that there was enough room to dance. He set Lotus down gently and she queued up a karaoke version of the Mel Carter song she'd requested. True to their agreement, Leo sang for Lotus as they swayed to the music. 

The next hour was spent twined together in exploration and sensuality. Lotus heard Leo's vocal range in throaty growls, aroused moans, and her name in need and satisfaction. She felt his cool breath and leathery palms glide over every inch of her chest and neck. She had bruises on her arms and shoulders where passion made his fingers grip too hard, though she somehow found the rough treatment aroused her more. As Lotus had believed, Leo had not broken a single bone, even in the throes of passion, because control over his strength was intuitive. And when Leo left for home, he was certain his declarations of love were sincere.


End file.
